Fallen
by SkyeameiliaBarton
Summary: Beth has always led a normal life, well except for the fact that her father used to be an Alpha wolf. That's right a wolf, and not just any but a pack leader. Now trouble has come to town and his help is needed. Shit is about to hit the fan, and things just got a lot more complicated for Beth. Add to it that she may just have found her soulmate, another wolf. This is a Bethyl fic
1. Prologue

**I sadly own nothing of this story. This story is not based on any other wolf stories or something like that, I am making my own rules about the pack and stuff. The sentences in italic are Beth's thoughts.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Beth has always loved the rain, there was just something about it. Something captivating. She loved to watch from her window as the rain poured down from the sky. It could hold her attention for quite some time. And she just loved the smell of it. The smell of something so fresh but at the same time hard to describe. So Beth loved the rain. That is also why she didn't mind walking home in the pouring rain that afternoon. She was soaking wet, her cowboy boots drenched and coated with mud. Not that she minded, as she had nowhere important to be. So she didn't have to look presentable or something. Beth was just on her way home.

It isn't a long walk, about 20 minutes, the farm is located just out of town. And Beth loved being outdoors. It must have something to do with growing up on a farm she thought.

She was surprised to see a police cruiser parked at her house, when she arrived. _Rick. Something must be wrong. He doesn't just stop by for a chat without calling ahead. Or maybe he did call ahead and nobody told me about it._ She hurried up the front porch and opened the door. As she stepped inside she directly heads for the kitchen, knowing that that is where her mother will be.

'Mom, what is going on? Why is Rick here?' She asks worriedly. Annette who was standing at the stove, stirring in a pan, turned around to face her youngest daughter.

'Really Bethy? How many times do I need to tell you to pull off your boots before storming inside.' She signs while looking disapproving at Beth's cowboy boots. 'You got mud all over the floor.' _Ofcourse cause that's what important right now.._

Beth managed to look sheepish as she looked behind her to follow the trail of mud to the door. 'Sorry mom, I will clean it up. Just please tell me what is going on?' She begged her mother.

Annette sighed while trying to keep her stern face in order. 'I don't know why Rick is here, just that he needed to talk to your father and that it was urgent.' Annette said while turning around once again to stir in the same dish. 'They have been in his office for quite some time now.' She said while checking the clock on the wall behind her.

'Do you, uhm, think it got something to do with..?' Beth asked hesitantly.

Annette looked up from her dish to look at Beth sternly. 'I don't know Bethy. Stop grilling me for answers.' Beth knew that her mother wasn't willing to elaborate on the subject or maybe she couldn't because she really didn't know what was going on.

Beth sighed as she walked to the sink to wet a cleaning cloth to clean up the mud her boots left all over the floor. Just as she returned to the hallway to clean up the trail, the door to her fathers study opened and out walked Rick. 'Beth.' He said while greeting her with the nod.

Beth smiled back as greeting. _He looks exhausted._ 'Everything alright?' She knew it was wrong to pry but she just wants to know what is wrong.

A small pulling up on the left side of Rick's upper lip revealed that he has figured her out. 'Hopefully, it will be soon.' He said while winking at her and turning to leave for the door. Just before stepping outside he turns back to look at Hershel, who now stood in the door opening of his office. 'If you hear anything from your contacts, let me know.' And then he was gone.

Beth turned to look at her father expectantly. 'Daddy?' She asks while pouting just a little.

A soft smile appeared on his face. 'Doodlebug.. don't pull that face on me, not today.' He signed. Hershel took a step into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Annette appeared from the kitchen and tried to get a read on her husband.

 _Oh come on! How long is this going to take?!_ Beth thought while waiting for her father to finally tell them what is going on.

'Hershel?' Annette asked gently. _Hmm apparently_ _I am not the only one who is curious.._

Hershel scratched his chin while trying to decide how to bring the news. 'You know about those three missing boys, and that one man who is also reported missing?' He looked at his wife and daughter, who both nodded to confirm that they saw it on the news. 'Rick finds it strange that all the people who went missing in this area in the last few weeks are all males. He thinks it might involve a feral wolf.'

 _And there it is, the subject that has been avoided in the house like a plague. Let me explain it to you: my father used to be an Alfa wolf. That is right I said wolf. Like with the ability to change and all that. He used to be a pack leader, until he met his soulmate (my mother, yeah wolves actually have soulmates..) and kind of resigned. That is something that is unheard of in the pack's world. I will come back on that subject later on. Nowadays he helps his replacement (Rick) out whenever he needs to and if one of the pack is injured._ _See a wolf can't exactly go to a doctor or hospital and since Daddy used to be a_ _veterinarian he is their best option. Sometimes he even takes me with him. But that_ _is as involved as my dad will probably ever get with the pack again._

 _Back on the kind of resigning, like I said it is unheard of. And by that I mean it doesn't happen. Like ever. An Alfa leader does not resign. The only way for the pack to get another Alfa is if the previous one dies or is killed. Then his second in command (another Alfa) will take over. The pack is more than family, once you are part of the pack you are a part of it forever._

 _So you see why it is very strange for my family to live apart from the pack, as they own a big property of land close to the woods. I Basically grew up without the influence of the pack and the whole wolf thing (except for occasionally patching up a wolf and babysitting Judith). But in times like this, when help is needed, my father gets involved._

 _I have a feeling this time it is going to change everything._

* * *

 _ **Sooo that was the prologue! If you have any questions or something like that feel free to contact me! Let me know what you think of the prologue and I probably update within two weeks.**_

 _ **Xx**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a small note: it has come to my attention that in the prologue the word Alpha is misspelled as Alfa (that is the Dutch version). I apologize for the confusion it may have caused. Also thank you Reignashii for mentioning it, but I had already noticed it, but thanks anyway :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The next week after Rick's visit Hershel made a call to Dale, a wolf without a pack by choice. And where most wolves without a pack were rough, feral and uncivilized, Dale was not. He just preferred to not be a part of a pack. He lived a few towns over, about three hours driving from the farm. But Dale has contacts all over the country and if something was happening, Dale was the man who knows about it.

So Hershel called Dale, as he promised Rick he would. They are old friends and had a mutual understanding since they both choose to live apart from a pack.

Dale informed Hershel about more missing males all over the country. Not to be heard from again. Only males. This confirmed Rick's suspicion about a wolf being involved.

See the thing is, the only two ways to become a wolf is to be the male offspring of a wolf and his soulmate, or to be bitten by one (again this only works on males). So that means that female wolves do not exist. To be a female offspring of a wolf and his mate sucked, according to Beth. _How is that shit even far?!_

None of the Greene children have the ability to change into a wolf, as Shawn is infact male, but not Hershel's offspring. And even if Maggie was born a boy she wouldn't have the ability to change either, as her mother was not Hershel's mate. Annette is. So Beth is the only offspring of a wolf and his mate in the Greene family, therefore it makes her special. _Apparently not special enough to change into a wolf.._ Beth thought bitterly. But she did have more advantaged senses, like hearing, eye sight, and the ability to smell more things that normal humans can't. Her senses may be advantaged but it certainly is not close to the senses and abilities of a wolf. She is also a bit faster at running than humans, but that is about it. They do have a name for female offsprings of a wolf and his mate: hybrid.

After calling Dale, Hershel informed Rick about this development. Rick being a cop certainly has it's perks, he confirmed what Dale told them. He also was able to find out that all the missing men are between the ages of 18-35. Between that age the wolves are at their strongest. The problem with that age category is that they are also hard to control, even for an Alpha which is why it is not often that they bite men to change anymore. So if indeed all the men that are missing are being changed into wolves by the feral one, and if it will form a hostile pack that is out to gain the area of Rick's pack, they will be very difficult to defeat. _It is also murder (kind of) if the human men are turned against their will._

Hershel and Rick decided that a few wolves of the pack should scout the area every night. Trying to pick up scents of the wolves who are possibly involved in the missing cases. They also made a few of the pack guard the territory of the pack, as they lived there with their whole families, children included.

So that's what they did for the next two weeks. Nothing happened so for, until it did.

Shane, Rick's second in command and also an Alpha, picked up a trail from a wolf that is not part of their pack as he was checking the woods. They hoped it was the feral one who started all of this. Shane chased the wolf down but it was extraordinary fast. And Shane is definitely not slow.

It is an Alpha trait, Alphas are bigger, in wolf and human form. They are also a lot stronger and faster than an average wolf. An Alpha and certainly a pack leader commands every room he walks into. It also has an effect on humans, they don't understand what it is but there is an certain pull about an Alpha. Alphas are also very stubborn, which sometimes causes troubles between the Alpha pack leader and the Alpha second in command. It hasn't happened in Rick's pack or Hershel's before that, yet. It hasn't happened yet.

So the wolf Shane was chasing is probably an Alpha, and that is bad news. Cause where there is an Alpha there is probably a pack of wolves who follow him blindly. It would mean that the missing men are probably all turned into wolves. And once a wolf always a wolf, there is no way to change back to an average human. If the feral one is the Alpha it is easier to assume that he wants to take over Rick's pack and the pack grounds.

The packs all over the county live separately but all the members know who the Alphas are and respect them and their territory. Long time ago, under Hershel's command the packs made certain rules to leave other packs in the area alone and to not claim their land or challenge their Alphas. Ricks pack isn't by any means small, but the bigger the pack from the feral is they are up against, the harder it will be to protect their pack and defeat the feral ones pack (if necessary).

Shane sadly lost the trail of the Alpha as his left front paw was caught in a hunters trap. That is how Beth and her father found themselves in the medical cabin based on the grounds of the pack. It was a simple cabin that had all the necessary medical equipment they needed.

'Bethy can you sterilized the wound for me?' Hershel asked while taking off his glasses after examining the wound. 'It is deep and will need stitches.' He continued while Beth cleaned the wound, which caused the grey wolf on the bed to create a sound what kind of sounded like a hiss from pain.

As Hershel sterilized the needle and prepared for the stitching he looked up at Tyreese. Tyreese was the one who found Shane after he heard him howling in pain. He managed in human form to get Shane out of the trap and then changed back to his wolf form to carry Shane on his back to the pack grounds.

'Can you hold him down for me? This is going to hurt. Beth you better step back.' A wolf in a lot of pain had less control over his body, for instance he isn't able to change back until the biggest pain fades. A benefit from being a wolf is that they heal fast. But just to be secure Hershel made sure that Tyreese would hold Shane down if he lost control.

As Tyreese hold him down, Hershel stitched Shane up. Shane starter moving a little but nothing mayor. Beth watched as her father did the work. She never had to stitch someone up before, but she knew the basics if it ever came to that.

Rick was also present. Standing in the corner, not wanting to be in someones way. He watches everything happen around him. He would have to talk to Hershel and the pack about what they are going to do about that feral Alpha and his pack. They need to act fast cause they can't risk the lives of more human males with also the risk of exposure to the humans. Besides they also have to protect the members of the pack.

After the stitching was done Rick spoke to Tyreese. 'Gather everyone in the common area. We need everyone to look out for this Alpha. The sooner we get him the sooner we know what we are up against. And send Carol in will you?' Tyreese nodded and left the cabin, but not without giving a small wave to Beth.

Beth has always liked Tyreese. In the few times they met he was always friendly to her. He is also very loyal to Rick, which is a good thing cause she trusts Rick.

Beth has always been a good judge of character, which is way she tried to avoid Shane on the few occasions she met him. He just looks at her in a certain way that gives her the creeps. She just can't put her finger on it, and therefore can't figure him out. Which frustrates her to no end.

It wasn't long before Carol arrived, she is straying with Shane while Rick went to the common area to inform everybody of what is going to happen. Hershel went with Rick after he gave instructions to Carol on how to treat Shane's wound. Beth packed up her dad's medical bag. Once she finished she left to go to the meeting in the common area. Giving a small smile to Carol while leaving.

Beth first dropped the bag off at her dad's truck, which was parked near the cabin. As she stepped inside the common area she saw that all the pack members and their families were already present.

The common area was based in the middle of the pack grounds, close to the medical base. Like every other building on the grounds it is a cabin made of wood, only a lot bigger than the other cabins where the members are staying with their families. All the cabins have hot running water, WiFi and electricity. Beth wouldn't have minded to grow up in a place like this. Maybe she would have fit in more than she did in the human world. At school she never really had friends, she was never picked on or anything, but she just didn't fit in that well. The humans can feel something is off about wolves and hybrids. Even though the packs children are going to the same school as Beth, none of them are close to her age, so she doesn't see much of them. But Beth has never felt lonely, only a little left out. _For god sakes I am almost 19 years old and I have never been to a teenage party or been kissed by a guy. God, I am pathetic._

Beth was lulled back to the present by Rick who was standing in front of the crowd, already speaking to the people. 'We all need to be on high alert, we don't what this Alpha wants.' Beth saw Michonne standing on her right, in the back of the room. She looked very serious and was clearly paying attention to every word Rick was saying. 'I want the men to scout the woods, looking for this feral Alpha. But never engage alone, he could be very dangerous.'

Beth didn't know Michonne very well but she does know that she is very loyal to the pack. Even after her husband was killed in a fight with a lone feral wolf. She still lives on the pack grounds with her son.

Beth walked closer to Michonne to stand next to her. Michonne said nothing as she saw her approach. Beth then focused her attention back on Rick. 'We also need to protect the families, we need to add men to guard the perimeter.' Beth saw a lot of people in the crowd nodding, agreeing with Rick.

'We need to deal with this threat as soon as possible. But I want that Alpha alive!' Rick's voice was rising above the crowd. 'And for the women and children among us, keep an eye on everything. If you notice something weird or out of place, come to me directly. Every bit of information about this Alpha and his pack could be important.'

Rick went on about explaining the guard schedule and started to divide the men into groups for scouting. He finished his speech with: 'We will survive this! This is not the first time we dealt with a threat and it won't be the last. This is also not the worst we had to conquer so we will get through this!' The crowd cheered after his final words.

Beth saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Michonne was shaking her head in disapproval. She caught Beth's eye and explained what she is thinking.

'He is giving them hope, false hope. We don't even know what exactly or how many we are up against.'

Beth thought about it for a second while looking around the room. The men looked excited to get some action. _Rick has indeed given them hope, but is that so wrong?_ _Yes. Yes it is, like Michonne said, they don't know what they are up against. And getting cocky certainly won't help, it will cause reckless behaviour. And reckless behaviour gets people killed._ Beth got a weird, unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. Michonne saw the realisation on Beth's face.

'You get it now? Mark my words, this won't end well.' With that Michonne turned around and walked out of the cabin.

Beth feared she was right.

* * *

 **That is it for today! So the feral one is and Alpha and he is biting men for his pack? That screams trouble. Let me know what you think of it!**

 **Also yeah for me because I have managed to update sooner than within my range of two weeks!**

 **Daryl will make an appearance in the next chapter which will be uploaded within the next two weeks!**

 **And thanks to all of you who take the time reading and reviewing this story!**

 **Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**So you probably all have noticed that I make some spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope that the mistakes aren't too bad or confusing. I try my best!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was friday night next week when Beth was at the Grimes' to take care of sweet Judith. Lori was coping with a nasty headache and Rick was out with the other wolves to scout. A week of scouting and no progress. Even Shane, who has fully recovered, couldn't pick up the Alphas scent anymore. Rick and the others had hoped that the Alpha and his new pack members moved on to another area. But Beth knew better, she had a feeling the problem was far from over.

Beth took care of dinner for Carl and Judith while Lori was sleeping upstairs in bed. Beth takes care of the kids on special occasions like this one. Normally Carol, Sasha or another member of the pack took care of them if Lori or Rick weren't able to. It was an easy solution as they all lived close to each other on the pack grounds, Beth had to come all the way from the farm. But sometimes she was just needed, she had a special way with Judith. That little girl clearly loved her. Beth would be able the settle Judith if no one else could and if she was being extremely fussy. Lori would never admit it out loud but she was a little jealous of the way Judith was with Beth.

Judith was almost two years old now and loved to cause mischief. She would giggle and use her big brown eyes to get away with anything. She is, just like Beth, a daddies girl and that isn't the only thing they have in common, they are both hybrids.

After dinner Beth put on a movie for Judith, that girl loves Disney movies, especially Tangled. Carl, who just turned thirteen last month, claims that he is too old to watch a Disney movie with his little sister and Beth. _Pff you never get too old for Disney. It must be his manly pride that is hurting._ So Carl went to his room to play his new game on his laptop while Beth snuggled on the couch with Judith to watch Tangled. _No surprise there._

By now Beth could dream all the songs of the movie. She was waiting for Judith to ask what she always did when they watch a movie. 'Sing! Beth sing.' So it wasn't really asking more like demanding but Beth couldn't say no to that face she pulled.

That is how Beth spent her friday night, singing Disney songs along with Rapunzel as Judith clapped and encouraged her. _It is pretty pathetic._

After the movie ended Beth carried a sleeping Judith upstairs to her bed. She kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. After closing the door she went to Carl's room. Before entering she knocked twice. _Who knew what that boy was up to, he is a teenager after all.._

Beth put her thoughts of Carl doing things to relieve himself out off her head as soon as possible. _That's disturbing._ Carl may have a little crush on Beth, but she certainly did not represent those feelings.

Once Carl gave her permission to enter she opened the door and stepped inside. He was indeed, like he said he would, playing his new game. _Pfew.._ 'Judith is asleep in her room.' Beth informed him. 'Do you want something to drink? Or a snack?' Carl shook his head without looking up from the screen, clearly preoccupied. Beth sighed 'Carl? You know you have only one more hour left of your game limitation, your mother said three hours a day is the max.'

That got his attention. 'Yeah, yeah I know, but what else am I supposed to do?!' Beth could see he was getting frustrated. 'Dad won't let me help catch this feral one, while all the other teenagers are allowed to help! It is not fair!'

'He just wants to protect you.' Beth knew that reason alone wasn't good enough for Carl. 'Besides who will protect your mom and sister if you and your dad are both gone. Someone needs to be the man of the house.'

Beth watched his face as he was clearly thinking about what she just said. A small smile appeared on his face. 'You think that is why my dad won't let me help?' He looked at her hopeful.

 _No I know that is not at all the reason, but I can hardly say that._ 'Yes I do.' She said convincingly, and Carl seemed to accept it. Maybe because it came from her or maybe because he wanted it to be true. But if she could prevent him from getting involved in something dangerous by lying, she would.

She smiled before she turned to leave the room. 'Remember only one hour left Carl!' She said before closing the door behind her.

After that Beth went to Lori to check up on her. She peeked inside the bedroom and saw that she is still asleep. Not wanting to bother Lori she left as silent as possible.

Downstairs Beth prepared some hot cocoa with a bit of whip cream and curled up on the couch with a blanket to read her book. Pride and prejudices is one of her favourites. She has read it about thirty times but she just loves it. She loves the fact that Elizabeth is so independent and strong. Her mother loved Elizabeth's character just as much as she named Beth after her.

Beth read about three chapters when Carl came downstairs to say goodnight. She checked on both Judith and Lori but found them both sound asleep.

Beth has promised Lori to stay till Rick returns, which should be around eleven. But as Beth continues to read her book, she loses track of time. Only realizing it is past twelve o'clock when she sees the clock on the wall when she had to relieve her bladder. _That can't be right._ But as she checks her phone it was indeed past twelve. That weird feeling in the pit of her stomach returned again.

Just as she was about to decide if she needed to wake Lori up or call someone, the house phone went off. Beth went to answer it quickly before it had the chance to wake the whole house.

'Grimes resident'.

'Beth?' Beth sighed in relieve as she heard Rick's voice on the other end.

Beth nodded to confirm it was her only to release that he couldn't see her. Shaking her head at her herself for being stupid she responded. 'Yeah it's me.'

'Good you are still there. We need your help, we nearing the perimeter and we need medical assistance. I called you dad but it won't be for another twenty or thirty minutes before he gets here. And it is urgent.'

'Of course I will help!' Beth rushes out. 'Who is injured?' She asks hesitantly.

But Rick went on as if he didn't hear her. 'I assume Lori is asleep?' Not waiting for Beth to answer he continued. 'I need you to get her, Tyreese is on his way to pick you up and take you to medical. Can you do that Beth?'

She hates when people talk to her as if she is a fifteen year old child with no brain.

'Yeah I'll get her.' She grunted, clearly annoyed with Rick. Without saying anything more he hung up.

She woke Lori and could just tell her what was happening before Tyreese was there. Ready to drive her to the medical cabin.

You see the perimeter is big, so big that they use cars to get from one side to an another. The family cabins are also located with a lot of distance between them, for privacy. The fact that wolves have advanced hearing doesn't really help when all you can hear is your neighbour going at it with his mate.. Wolves tend to be rough and loud, very loud. Beth shuddered if she thought about the sounds she sometimes heard coming from her parents bedroom.

It wasn't long before they came to a stop at a cabin. But it was not the medical cabin. _What?_ This cabin was located at the very end of the perimeter. They must have ridden passed the medical cabin when she wasn't paying attention. She looked at Tyreese for answers.

Tyreese looked down for a moment clearly hesitating to tell her what is going on. 'They caught him Beth. The Alpha.'

And then it hit Beth why they were here and not at the medical cabin. Here at the most remote cabin they own. _He is dangerous. They placed him here because this cabin is located as far as possible from the other cabins._

Tyreese saw the doubt appear on Beth's face. 'Don't worry he is passed out, and Rick, Shane, Aaron, Bob and me are all there to restrain hi-'

Beth cut him off before he could finish his sentence. 'I am not afraid,' And she really wasn't. 'I just wish everyone would stop treating me like a child for once. I can handle it. Tell me about his injuries.' She said while unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting the car.

Tyreese did the same as they walked together to the cabin. 'He has a gun shot wound on his right shoulder. It looks bad, lost a lot of blood.'

'You shot at him to capture him? I thought you all went in wolf form?' She asks in disbelieve. _Shoot him? Effective, sure. But risk the chance that he bleeds out before you can get him to talk? Doesn't seem like Rick's style._

'No we didn't. That is what is so strange about the situation. Shane picked up his trail again and we found him like that. In human form.'

That last bit of information made Beth miss a step. _What?_ 'Human form? How is that possible? He would be in too much pain to change back.' Beth answered.

Tyreese nodded while opening the door for Beth to step inside first. 'My thoughts exactly.'

Beth looked around the cabin, the cabin wasn't big but rather cosy. Probably suited for a small family. Her eyes continued to scan the livingroom. _Is that a crossbow leaning against the wall? Nice._ Her eyes landed on Rick as he was talking to Aaron. _No Alpha in this room. But he must be here, I can feel him._ Her stomach again got a weird feeling but different than before, this was a pleasant feeling. A nervous kind of feeling but for what she didn't know.

Rick looked up when Beth entered. 'He is in the master bedroom, still knocked out.'

Beth nodded. 'Must be the blood loss.' She said while following Rick upstairs to the bedroom. Tyreese and Aaron not far behind.

From behind Rick's form she could make out the bed and ropes that were bound at the head- and footboard of the bed. They restrained him. _Smart._ Shane and Bob were both standing on a side of the bed to interfere if necessary.

As Beth stepped closer to the bed, she focused her gaze on the man on the bed. He looks rough with his shaggy brown hair. He is also very big, and muscled definitely an Alpha. _He is beautiful in weird kind of way._ The man on the bed is also not wearing a shirt so Beth immediately spots the shot wound and focuses her attention on the wound rather than his perfect muscled chest.

Beth pulls on gloves from the medical bag that was placed next to the bed. _Must have been brought in before I arrived._ She examines the wound, sterilizes it and bounds it very tightly to stop the bleeding. 'The bullet is still in his shoulder, there is no exit wound. I can't remove it. I need my dad.' Beth explained.

'He is on his way, he should be here any minute.' Aaron reassured her. Just as he finished speaking the man begin to moan from the pain.

'He is waking up, Beth step back.' Shane said while all the men took a step closer. The breathing of the man became more irregular and deeper like he was sniffing something. Then suddenly his eyes popped open. Baby blue eyes were staring right back at hers before she was shoved aside by Rick. The man begin trashing trying to break free from the hold of the ropes that bound both his arms and legs. His eyes again finding hers, she was captivated by it. Bob and Shane both tried to held him down. He was losing control and Beth saw a hint of fear pass in his eyes.

'Ge.. get he..r o-out 'f here!' He managed to grind out while still trashing around. And suddenly everyone seemed to understand what was happening except for Beth. While Tyreese and Aaron helped to restrained him, Rick dragged her out of the room. Her eyes never leaving that of the man until the closed door broke the connection.

'Let me go! I need to help him!' She said while trashing against Ricks hold on her. She felt the weird need to protect and help the stranger she has never seen before.

'Calm down! You are the one causing his reaction.'It took a few seconds before Beth's brain caught up with what Rick was saying. She felt still against his hold. _Wait.. what?_

'What?! How am I responsible for that! He was shot and is in pain! Let me help him!' Beth yelled back. She swear she heard bones breaking and growling coming from inside the bedroom.

 _He is changing.._

Rick seemed to realise it too, and started to drag her downstairs and to the front door of the cabin. Beth felt liked a rag doll being dragged around but she stood no chance against Rick.

'You need to control yourself or he is going to tear everyone in here apart!' Rick yelled back. That caught het attention.

'Wh- what do you mean?' Rick felt Beth sag against him and started tugging her to the car.

'As soon as he smelled you, he lost control.' He said while strapping her in the front seat. He walked around the car and took his own seat.

'Yeah so? He probably freaked out cause he smelled unfamiliar scent. And the fact that you bound him to a bed certainly didn't help your case.' Rick started the car and drove away from the cabin faster than Beth was really comfortable with. Something about the look on his face told her that was not it.

'No Beth. He reacted like any wolf reacts when he first smells his mate. He was losing control because he can barely contain himself from claiming you and mating with you. He is in heat.'

 _Again wait.. what?!_

* * *

 **Soo when can all guess who the Alpha is ;) You probably have a lot of questions like is Daryl the one turning men into wolves and all that, but it will reveal itself in time!**

 **Let me know what your opinion is! And as usual I hope to update within two weeks.**

 **Xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Previously:**

'As soon as he smelled you, he lost control.' He said while strapping her in the front seat. He walked around the car and took his own seat.

'Yeah so? He probably freaked out cause he smelled unfamiliar scent. And the fact that you bound him to a bed certainly didn't help your case.' Rick started the car and drove away from the cabin faster than Beth was really comfortable with. Something about the look on his face told her that was not it.

'No Beth. He reacted like any wolf reacts when he first smells his mate. He was losing control because he can barely contain himself from claiming you and mating with you. He is in heat.'

 _Again wait.. what?!_

* * *

 _His mate? No no no that can't be true. He was just freaking out about the pain, the strange people he didn't know, the place he didn't recognize. No this has nothing to do with me._

She must have been in her head for quite some time because when she came to her senses they where at the Grimes home. Lori was pulling her out of the car and taking her inside. She didn't see Rick anymore. _Must have gone back without me noticing. Focus Beth! No reason to panic. None at all._

'Sweetheart you are shaking, let me make you some tea.' Lori said gently while pushing Beth down to sit on the couch.

'Rick told me what happened, it will all be alright. Don't you worry.

 _How can she even say that? I am a wolf's mate. I am someones mate, someone whose name I don't even know. Someone who is possibly responsible for the missing men. And that someone was apparently a fucking strong Alpha wolf. No, a fucking strong feral Alpha wolf. Ha! Her daddy would be so proud if she came home with that._ Beth held in her laugh at the irony of the situation. She has been sheltered from the pack her whole life and now all that would be for noting. Cause more involved then being a wolf's mate you probably couldn't get as a female.

She heard rumours about the claiming and mating ritual. The wolf side of the men would take over and he won't be stop till he claimed and mated her.

A lot of time must have passed as Beth was pulled from her thoughts by Lori who placed some tea in front of her and then sat down next to her to pull her into a hug. 'It is going to be alright, let Rick handle it.' She says while stroking Beth's hair.

 _Let Rick handle it? Rick is going to kill him for sure for if he has anything to do with the missing men. Well after he gives Rick all the information he needs, he will kill him. And then there is the fact that a few miles from here there is an angry Alpha male who is losing control until he mates with her?! How is that going to be Alright?!_ Okay Beth was definitely freaking out right now.

 _Get yourself together!_ Beth took a few deep breaths, trying to process it all. That is when her previous thought hit her: Rick is going to kill him! She felt a sadness setting over her while she thought that. She doesn't even know him but she felt kind of protective of him. Just like when she thought that he was in pain and she wanted to do anything to stop the pain he was feeling.

She half turns out of Lori's embrace to look at her. 'W-what is going to happen to him?' She feared for the answer.

* * *

Beth woke up in her own bed, confused about how she got there. The last thing she remembered from last night, or actually this morning as she notices the time on her alarm clock, was that after her question to Lori, her dad returned before Lori could answer.

Hershel apparently arrived not long after Rick dragged her out of the cabin. He was able to sedate the Alpha and take the bullet out.

The Alpha calmed down a bit after she was gone, the trigger for his reaction, her scent was mostly gone by then. But they still sedated him just in case.

After that Hershel arrived at the Grimes' to take Beth home. She didn't speak the whole way home. Too tired and shocked to progress it all. Once at home her mom gave her a hug told her it will all be alright and send her to bed. She slept for ten hours straight.

Beth still felt a little fuzzy from her deep sleep but mostly she feels just empty. Hallow. She doesn't know what to think of the situation.

As she sits up in bed and rubs the sleep out of her eyes her stomach growls. _Of course._ Beth loves to eat and has a big appetite, might be a hybrid/wolf thing since her dad also has a big appetite. She ain't the kind of girl who cares about gaining weight and that shit. She just eats what she wants whenever she wants. And even as she was feeling kind of down today that hadn't changed.

She puts on her robe, as she slept naked, and took a short shower. Her mind couldn't help but keep thinking over what happened.

She dresses herself in some comfy clothes and braids her still wet hair. _Thank God it is saturday, I wouldn't have the energy to go to school._

On her way down Beth caught the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. _Hmm.. just what I need._ Her stomach rumbled again in anticipation.

She enters the kitchen to see her mom standing at the stove baking pancakes. It smells so delicious. Beth takes a seat at the tabel just as her mom turns around and places a plate of pancakes with strawberries in front of her.

'How did you sleep Sweetheart?' Her mother asked kindly. Beth saw a flash of worry pass on her mother's face.

'Surprisingly well.' Beth answered with a mouth full of pancakes. Annette send her a look that clearly said that she needs to stop talking with a full mouth. Beth looks at her mom sheepish.

'That's good. I imagine it is a lot to progress right now. When I met your Father I was just as shocked. But in the end it all turned out well.' Annette said while smiling, clearly thinking back about her own experiences. She turned back to the stove to turn the pancake currently in the pan.

Beth made sure to swallow her next bite before asking the following question. 'What happened after we left? Is there any news?'

Her mother finished baking the last batch of pancakes as she answered. 'Rick tried on several occasions to talk to him, but he won't say a word.' There was no need to qualify who "him" was. 'Your Father is over there right now, hoping he can get him to speak.' Her mom explained as Beth took her last bite.

'What is going to happen to him?' Beth asked carefully.

'I don't know Bethy. Rick has him locked up and guarded by two of the pack at all times. Rick told us that the Alpha is pretty stubborn in refusing to talk as he also isn't willing to change back into his human form.'

'Maybe he feels threatened?' Beth offered.

'Could be. You want another?' Her mother asks while nodding at her empty plate.

'Sure.' Beth thought about the situation, he has woken up in a strange place, wounded and isn't willing to change to talk. Changing back would make him vulnerable. _I don't exactly blame him, he probably thinks we are the ones that shot him._

'I called Maggie and Shawn to inform them of the situation. Maggie was able to take some free time from work and is coming tomorrow.' Her mom said while serving her another plate.

Beth groaned out loud. _Great_. Maggie has always been overprotective of Beth. Especially since her mom was diagnosed with cancer two and a half years ago. After some intensive chemotherapy it all turned out to be alright but it was a close call. That period was very stressful for everyone, Hershel couldn't cope and alcohol was the solution. Shawn and Maggie took over the care of Annette. While Beth felt lonely and useless, it caused her to become depressed. She was missing school and failed her classes so had to do the school year over. It was all too much and Beth tried to kill herself (according to everyone). But she wasn't trying to end her life, she just wanted to feel something for once. But since then Maggie has been overbearing, never leaving her alone. Eventually her mom got better, she has been cancer-free about a year now. Things went back to normal, Annette gave Hershel the choice to get things together or leave, and the rest is history.

Beth was glad when Maggie left for college about a year ago and met Glenn. Bless him for putting up with her and taming her wild side. Although he is the reason she quit studying to become a lawyer. Once Maggie met Glenn it was love at first sight after Glenn convinced Maggie to give him a chance, that is. She quit college and started working at the pizza parlor Glenn's family owns.

Since Glenn, Beth hasn't seen much of her overbearing sister, and dreaded her arrival. Don't get her wrong she loves Maggie but she is just too much sometimes. Most of the time.

'Did you have to call her Mom? You know how she gets so overprotective! We don't even know what is going to happen, it probably won't even involve me!'

'Elizabeth, she worries for you, we all do! We don't know what he is going to do with you, he could be taking you away from us by force! Your his mate, he won't stop at anything to get you. He can't it is in his nature.'

'Is that why Rick is keeping him locked up?'

'Yes and that he is your mate is probably the only reason he is still alive.' Her mother explained in a soft voice.

'Maybe, I can try and talk to him?' Beth asked carefully, already knowing the answer.

'No Dear leave it to Rick and your Father. They know what to do. No eat up those pancakes I didn't make them for you just to let them get cold.' Her mother said, clearly ending the conversation.

Beth sighed while taking a bite out of her now cold pancakes.

Her Father came home late, without any progress. He went over the next day with the same results. Maggie arrived and Beth felt more sheltered than ever. She was actually glad to be going to school that monday morning. It was her final year of high school and exams would be coming soon, so she couldn't afford to miss much classes. Now it feels like it is thee only place where she can feel normal and be able to breathe without her sister watching her every move.

Monday passes and by Tuesday night her Father is getting restless, the Alpha still won't change to talk. And the kidnappings of men in the area haven't stopped. Rick thinks the Alpha must have given his second in command the order to continue enlarging the pack.

The more men there are missing the higher the risk of exposure of the whole wolf community. Beth did hear her Father talk on the phone with Rick. The Alpha himself also was restless, they guessed it has something to do with being in heat and the need to claim her. So Rick changed his strategy; he was going to wait till the Alpha couldn't take it no more and was going stir crazy from not being able to mate. Apparently the need to mate for the first time is too great to control.

But Rick's plan was not really working as it was now thursday evening and the Alpha still hadn't cracked. They tried to, kind of, torture him by placing items of her clothing in his holding cel with her scent on it. But it didn't have the wanted effect. His amazing self control concerns Rick and her Father a great deal.

It means he is a very strong Alpha and even Rick admitted that he would not have been able to control himself and deny the pull to mate.

Rick and her Father were in his office trying to come up with a new plan. They were getting hopeless and the pack members were getting nervous, questioning Rick's leadership. Beth hopes to prevent that Rick reaches a point where he has enough and just kills the Alpha without getting the answers he wants.

Beth has had enough, for the last days she has been patient and listened to her mother who said to let Rick and her Father handle it. Besides that, Maggie wouldn't leave her alone, afraid that she would do something stupid. She is an adult for christ sakes and possibly the answer to get him to talk but nobody was even considering letting her help. It frustrated Beth to no end.

But she had enough as she stormed inside her fathers office to tell them just that. As the door slammed into the wall while opening, she was met with a surprised look on Rick's face and a slightly angered one on her dad's.

'What is the meaning of this Elizabeth?' He asked.

'Let me talk to him! You know I am your only change left at getting him to talk! Why won't you let me help!?' She may have been yelling when she finished talking.

'No! It is too dangerous for you!' Hershel said with a stern controlled voice.

Beth knew her dad was never going to agree so she turned her gaze to Rick. 'Just let me help.' She half pleaded.

She saw he was debating on going against Hershel or finally maybe getting some progress.

'Don't you dare Rick.' Hershel warned him, seeing the change in Rick too. 'That is my daughter we are talking about. I won't let it happen.'

Rick sighed while he looked from Hershel to Beth.

'I am not a child I know what I am getting myself into. If he is my mate as you all say he is, you know you can't keep him from me forever.' Beth tried one last time.

'It is not happ-' Hershel started to say but was interrupted by Rick.

'She's right. You know she is. We know what he is feeling right know, we both went through it when we first smelled out mates. Noting is going to keep him from her, he can't even help it. And he won't hurt her, he wouldn't be able to bear it as he can feel her pain.' Rick explained. 'We should let her talk to him, it is out best option to figure out this whole mess.'

'You willing to sent my daughter in there, knowing what he will do to her as soon as he smells her?!' Hershel exclaimed furious.

'She wants to! It is not like I am going to sent her in there unprotected or alone! I am not going to let him do anything her. He won't be able to touch her.' Rick growled out, clearly showing authority. 'And I am the pack leader, I have the final say! You gave up that right when you wanted to separate your family from the pack.'

Hershel thought about for a few moments. He was clearly not happy with the situation but realised it was their only option left. 'I want six of your strongest men with her, in wolf form. And you better make sure he can't touch her! If something happens to her, I will kill you.'

'Done.' Rick agreed.

* * *

I am two days past my deadline of two weeks, sorry. I had exams to take and the chapter was finished but I wasn't as happy with it as I originally thought, so I had to make a few changes which caused me to miss my deadline. Again sorry, but I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

I also saw a review with someone asking me if Maggie is Hershel's daughter since she is no hybrid. I thought I explained it well enough but just for clarification: she is Hershel's daughter but not Hershel's and Annette's daughter. Only a wolf and his mate can get daughters who are hybrids or sons who are wolves. Annette is Hershel's mate, but not Maggie's mother therefore she is no hybrid. Shawn isn't a wolf because Hershel ain't his father. Only Beth is the child of a wolf and his mate. A wolf can have children with a women who is not his mate, but they will not be wolves or hybrids.

Till next time!

Xx


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a while! I am sorry. I am currently dealing with some personal/family issues and I am also in my exam period. So the next couple of weeks are going to be hectic. Therefore I cannot promise to update within two weeks (seeing as I couldn't even make it close to two weeks this time). I will continue to update when I have the time and things settle down a bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Beth felt more nervous than ever as the car was nearing the pack grounds. _Don't be stupid this is what you wanted. You can't back out now, they will never view you as an adult if you do._

Beth and her dad were on their way to the pack grounds. It was only yesterday that she stormed into her fathers office and demanded to get to talk to the Alpha. Maggie was furious when she heard that Hershel kind of agreed to it. Afraid that she will get hurt and depressed like before. Her mother, strangely enough was secretly pleased. Annette knows how much the influence of a mate can mean, and was convinced that it will do her daughter some good. Especially after all Beth has been through.

They agreed with Rick that they would meet at his house and then go together to the location they kept the Alpha. Shane, Tyreese, Abraham, Bob, Morgan and Aaron would meet Rick and her there. They would be with her when she was going to try to talk to him. Rick wanted her to get the Alpha to change to his human form so they would be able to talk. Wolves do have a way to communicate by thought but it only work between members of the same pack. Once the Alpha is changed back she was to leave, let Rick and the other 'grownups' handle it. They would try to find out what his involvement with the missing men is. Rick assured her that he won't harm him as long as he tells them what they need to know. He is after all much more vulnerable in his human form.

Hershel and Beth reached the Grimes cabin. Hershel was to wait there on the return of Beth, cause Rick didn't want him involved. Rick knew that if given the chance Hershel might attack the Alpha to protect his daughter. Hell, Rick couldn't blame him as he would do the same for Judith. Even though they both knew the chance of the Alpha hurting his mate is very slim.

Beth and Hershel were greeted by Rick and Lori. They were already waiting outside. Hershel nodded to both of them as greeting.

'Ready?' Rick asks while looking at Beth. Hershel looked at his daughter one last time in the hope she would change her mind. He wasn't ready to lose his little girl to her mate. But Beth was determined, she needed to do this. She nodded to Rick, unable to answer because of the nerves.

Rick and Beth took his car to the location of the Alpha. Her dad stayed with Lori, not going inside till the car left his sight. Beth could see her dad and Lori getting smaller in the side mirror of the car. _It is now or never._ She said to herself as she took a deep breath.

It was after about eight minutes of driving that Beth noticed they were leaving the pack grounds. 'Where are we going?' She asked confused.

'We moved him to a more secure location off pack grounds. It is a remote cabin in the woods, your Father had it build while he was the pack leader. It is for occasions like this. We would have taken him there straight away if he didn't need medical attention.' Rick explained. He normally didn't give such a extensive explanation, maybe he could sense her nervousness and tried to distract her.

'What makes this cabin more secure?'

'You'll see.' He said while failing to hide his smile.

Beth didn't know how long they were driving when suddenly out of nowhere Rick took a small side road to her right. If you didn't know it was there you would have missed it, certainly in the dark. And just like that they were in the middle of the woods. Rick just kept driving straight when suddenly the cabin came into view. It was surrounded by trees on one side and by a beautiful lake on the other. It looked similar to the living cabins of the pack only slightly smaller. Except from another cabin on the other side of the lake the place was completely deserted.

Rick parked the car up front and she saw Shane and Aaron waiting for them outside. Shirtless. They were only wearing pants which must be in consideration of her. Who needs clothes when you know you are only going to tear them in the next minute. The wolves had no problem with boundaries or nakedness. Beth wasn't one to shy away from it, but being as she wasn't brought up with it like the rest of the pack members, she could see why they would think it would bother and embarrass her.

Rick and Beth leave the car and walk to the front door of the cabin. 'Everyone here?' He asks.

'Yes. They already changed and are waiting inside. He knows something is up.' Shane answered. Just as he finishes talking they hear a howl coming from inside the cabin. He can smell her.

'Alright. You sure?' He asks Beth one last time.

'Yes.' Beth answers before she can change her mind. _I can do this._ Rick nods towards Aaron and Shane, apparently giving the command to change.

Beth has never seen anyone change into a wolf from that close up. Beth has only seen her Father change once and that was when the doctor called to give her mom the results back which confirmed the cancer. He had changed and left, too upset to talk.

She heard bones breaking as both Shane and Aaron hunched over. Arms were changing into front legs, hands into hairy pawns and nails into claws. The same thing was happening to the legs. The clothes they were wearing teared into shreds as their bodies grew massively. Tails started to form and hair was growing everywhere. Teeth were getting sharper as the faces changed into snouts. It was magnificent to watch.

Where once stood Shane there was now a greyish Alpha wolf standing proud. He was bigger than the sandy blond haired wolf besides him.

Rick didn't change into his wolf form, that way he would be able te take over the conversation as soon as the Alpha changed back. As soon as that happened Aaron would change back and take her back to her Father.

Rick walked up to the door and opened it, the wolves went in first. Rick looked back to Beth and she took is as the sign to get inside. The others were already inside in wolf form. She could spot Abraham easily since his fur has the same colour as his hair. That is not always the case.

As she further inside she immediately knew what Rick was smiling about in the car. 'Holding cells with silver bars.. really?' She says while giving Rick a look of disbelieve.

The cabin may have looked like the ones from the pack grounds on the outside but the inside couldn't be more different. There were three holding cells, two of them had silver bars as wolves can't touch silver without getting burned. _Yeah sadly that cliché is true._ The last one didn't have bars but was completely shut off except for the door which also looked like it was made of silver. There was a small window in the door at eye level, not Beth's eye level of course since she was apparently one of the tiniest persons alive, but eye level for a normal person. From the window you could see the inside of the cell. The door also has a hatch for food and water.

It wasn't hard to guess in which cell they were holding him, even if the ones with bars weren't see through.

Rick just shrugs at her and walks towards the silver door. He gestures for her to come closer. Beth steps forward and stands on her toes to look through the window of double glass in the door.

She sees him instantly. A massive chocolate brown wolf is standing on the other side, looking her right in the eyes. His fur is about the same colour as his hair was when she had to patch him up. His body would probably reach just above her waist, and the top of his snout would probably reach above her belly button, but just below her breasts. He was massive, just a bit taller than Shane. _Shane probably can't stand that._ She thinks to herself while trying to fight the urge to smile. What captured her attention most as she analyses him are his eyes. Those incredible baby blues with so much depth.

Rick coughs besides her, and she focusses back on her reason for being here. The Alpha hasn't moved and is still staring at her. Beth notices a slight change in his breathing but that is all. Thanks to her advanced senses she can faintly smell him. The smell reminders her of a rainy day in the woods.

Beth places her right hand flat against the door, not that he can see or feel it, but for some reason it grounds her. She takes a deep breath, looks right into his eyes and asks him what she had been brought here for.

'Can you please change into your human form?' She manages quietly.

He gives no reaction. No indication that he has even heard her. But he has she is certain of it. She doesn't need to shout for the sound to reach him through the door. She looks side ways to Rick for support. He nods which encourages her to ask again. 'Please change. I know you can hear me. It would be a lot easier if you change.' She kind of pleaded.

The Alpha gave a slight tilt of his head to the left, but still didn't change. After waiting a minute to be sure he still didn't change she looked back at Rick.

'Let me in.' She demanded. 'Open the door and let me really speak to him. This isn't working.'

'Are you mad? I promised your Father that he wouldn't be able to touch you!'

'If you want answers you have to let me in. He won't hurt me.' Technically she didn't know that for sure but she had a gut feeling. He doesn't know any of them, she needs to make herself vulnerable for him to make him see that they don't want to hurt him. She just wants to talk. Being behind this door certainly doesn't help and somebody needs to take the first step. It is obvious it won't be him.

Rick sighed while Beth looked back at her mate. 'You won't hurt me.' She whispered while placing the fingertips of her other hand against the small window.

The Alpha looked down at the floor at her words. To Beth he kind of looked like a defeated puppy, a very big puppy. And Beth had to hold in a giggle that threatened to escape. _You won't. Can't even perhaps.._

'Okay.' She heard Rick say as she wiped her head around to look at him in disbelieve. Did she hear him right? Beth felt a small smile grow on her face at her victory.

Rick gently pulled her away from the window as he took her previous place. 'I will open this door but you stay where you are or I will burn you alive, answers be dammed.' He threatened the Alpha.

Rick looked back at her 'You won't go in there, just stay in the doorway.'

'I will.' She said while nodding. _I probably won't but that is okay._

Rick got the key out of his back pocket and unlocked the silver door. 'The wolves will go in first.' He said while opening the door.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you Guys hanging there! So next up they really really get to meet and just behind a closed door! We also get to know a little bit about Daryl's past.**

 **Thanks to all of you who are still with this story. I appreciate it very much!**

 **Xx**


End file.
